


You are my sweetest downfall

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [26]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cleaning, Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Injury, Let Maki be happy, Living Together, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of marriage, Post Hope's Peak, Post-Canon, Scars, baths, just one, mentions of children, scar kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Maki steps into the bath and sinks deeper into the warm water. Freaking out, she pulls her back up, water reaching below her chest. “Kirumi! I-I’m fine”Kirumi scoots back and lets go of Maki. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to grow a concussion or anything worse—““Kirumi” She snarls, “I do this daily. I come back in the same condition, there’s no need to freak out”---Maki comes home worse than usual, Kirumi confesses her feelings about her title as an assassin
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	You are my sweetest downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Me after I finished the Shironaga fic: OH YEAH I was writing this, might as well finish it
> 
> more Kirumaki! In the same timeline as Jessica? If you want to think that
> 
> The song title is Lyrics from "Samson" by Regina Spektor

Maki arrives home late. Coming home late is the norm, her assassin mission means arriving at the apartment at around one or two. However, she came home at four. She never brings her phone because of tracking, so Kirumi stays awake wondering if her girlfriend will make it home alive. Maki is a skilled assassin, no slip up for carelessness or distractions. 

“Harukawa…” Kirumi hurries over to Maki and catches her before she collapses. She’s still conscious, but her eyes are hazy and blood stained her clothing. Tattered, sullied, and the putrid smell of copper and flesh. The maid scrunches her nose, “This is bad, really bad. I’ll get you new clothes, are you strong enough to take a bath?”

“...Why are you calling me Harukawa? We lived together for three months, dating for  _ much  _ longer, and you’re still calling me by my family name?”

“My apologies, Maki”

“And I’m strong enough to take a bath too”

Good, she hates the smell of blood. Collection of scents make her sick to her stomach, the oddest smells. Pizza and shrimp, can’t take it. “What happened? You’re home late and you’re disgusting…”

“Thanks for your honesty, I love that about you…” she squeezes Kirumi’s arm, “I slipped up. I’m not hurt though, I lost the target and had to catch up. The blood is theirs and I’m...simply tired”

That’s a relief, it would be if she didn’t know she was lying. Before she went any further with her caretaking, Kirumi asked if it’s alright if she took off Maki’s clothes. She accepts, with a pout. 

Kirumi simply didn’t want to make Maki uncomfortable. They do not grow flustered or aroused when they’re naked, neither of them cared. Still, she’s exposed and so are her old scars. This would be the perfect opportunity for Kirumi to kiss them, wait until she’s clean. 

After placing the clean clothes on the sink, she proceeds to assist Maki with taking off her clothes and drawing the bath. Such an easy task, a daily task, simple, and she’s shaking.  _ Keep it together, she’s alive and well.  _

Maki steps into the bath and sinks deeper into the warm water. Freaking out, she pulls her back up, water reaching below her chest. “Kirumi! I-I’m fine”

Kirumi scoots back and lets go of Maki. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to grow a concussion or anything worse—“

“Kirumi” She snarls, “I do this daily. I come back in the same condition, there’s no need to freak out”

_ I’m freaking out cause I know you’re lying to me!  _ “You say you’re only tired, but I see a large cut on your arm” Kirumi begins to lather soap on her girlfriend’s body, “Maki, I need to take to you”

It’s been on her mind for years. It didn’t bother her while they were in high school or when they started dating. It’s sometime after graduation when she and Mukuro were recruited for diresome missions. Kyoko told Kirumi that she’s worried, even though Mukuro is the best soldier out there.

“Are you about to say what I think you’re able to say?”

“Maybe you should resign being an assassin”

“Kirumi—“

“Now listen to me” Kirumi clenches her free hand, “I’m saying this because I care about you, I  _ love  _ you, and I believe you should have a different job”

“This is my  _ talent”  _ Maki urges, “I’ll be nothing without it”

“You’ve told me countless times that I am more than my talent, the same applies for yourself” Maki kisses her damp shoulder, directly on a pink scar. “You’re more than that, I know it”

“Kirumi...I—“

“Gonta and Korekiyo work at a museum, Kaede has private lessons, and Rantaro is a teacher. My parents told me for years that my only path was being Prime Minister, and I know that your path isn’t only being an assassin”

Maki didn’t speak.

“Maki, you mentioned that one day you wanted to raise a family. Not only that, you offered to carry them, surely you—“

“I’m not going to go out while pregnant!” She hisses.

“I’m not finished. Maki, you’ve been doing this for so long...you were  _ forced  _ to do this, and you’re still able to donate money to the orphanage. If you want to keep this job, then so be it. I know I cannot force you to leave but...I feel like it would be the best thing to do”

Maki’s shoulders rise as she inhales deeply, then exhales. Kirumi stops washing her and patiently waits. She doesn’t want Maki’s answer, she might lash out even though she never does, she might leave her, she might go outside for some air and someone could snipe her. So much danger, all brought upon her at such a young age. “Ah, Maki...I’m sorry for bringing this on you. I...I should have k—“

“No, you’re right”

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re right” Maki repeats, “I don’t like being an assassin, but it’s the only thing I’m good at. I know one day I want to marry you and raise a family…but if I’m still an assassin, I can’t have that. I put myself  _ and  _ you in danger...which I don’t understand. Why stay when you yourself could die too? You’re such a fresh target”

“Love can be such a fickle thing. That and I could never leave you alone like this” Kirumi sips her arms in the water and pulls her girlfriend into a hug. Her clothes grow damp from Maki’s back and the bathwater, who cares. If Maki is alive and safe, then she would be content with anything that happens to her. “And everything I say and do, it’s all out of love, remember that”

“Of course...maybe I could...see if they need any help in the orphanage…kids like me and they’re not that bad, I’m still...kind of sort of a Child caregiver”

“Or perhaps a daycare?”

“...I like the sound of that” Maki turns her head slightly, nuzzling into Kirumi’s neck and sighing. “I’ll look into it, I know I can’t change it overnight but…”

“It’s fine, I’ll work with you” Kirumi confirms. It could take months or years, anything to give Maki the happiness she deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Maki was forced to be an assassin and Kirumi never thinks about herself. I want them BOTH to be HAPPY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
